Because It's You (sequel PENCIL)
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Karena itu adalah kau, aku percaya begitu saja. ASTRO fanfiction! BINWOO! Shounen-ai!


**Because It's You**

 **(sequel PENCIL)**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 _Karena itu adalah kau, aku tidak bisa melangkah_

 _Menatap pada hamparan kehampaan dan tersenyum pada kekosongan_

 _Karena itu adalah kau, aku terjebak dalam luka bernanah_

 _Bersembunyi dalam lingkaran ego dan bersandiwara pada keadaan_

 _Karena itu adalah kau,_

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk lupa dan berakhir pergi?_

 _Seperti bayang-bayang yang memudar di senja hari_

 _Seperti bintang-bintang yang menghilang di bawah sinar mentari_

 _Karena itu adalah kau_

 _Aku bahkan tidak sanggup memalingkan wajah_

 _Jadi, karena itu adalah kau_

 _Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang kembali?_

 _ **0~0~0~0**_

Moon Bin meniup uap dari cangkir cokelat panas di genggaman tangannya. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada pemandangan di balik kaca jendela yang berembun, sisa hujan tadi malam. Sesekali disesapnya isi cangkir demi mengusir hawa dingin pertengahan musim gugur.

Moon Bin terlarut dalam perenungan panjang. Akal pikirannya yang waras terbawa oleh angin, dan jatuh di dalam kubangan lumpur, tidak akan beranjak kemana pun selagi airnya belum mengering. Ia terjebak, Moon Bin tahu itu.

Terjebak dalam kubangan penyesalan, entah sampai kapan.

Ketukan di pintu terdengar nyaring, disusul dengan suara adik perempuannya. Tetapi Moon Bin enggan menyahut barang satu kata pun. Selain kata-kata penyesalan, memangnya apa yang pantas diucapkan mulutnya yang telah menyakiti orang lain?

Sekali lagi Moon Bin menyesap cokelat panasnya hingga tandas. Menggenggam cangkirnya erat, Moon Bin berpaling menatap lantai keramik putih kamarnya.

' _Bin-ah, hari Minggu nanti, ayo jalan-jalan ke taman kota! Aku ingin menikmati udara pagi disana.'_

' _Bin-ah, nanti ke taman hiburan, ya? Aku ingin naik bianglala, membeli permen kapas,, membeli topi beruang.'_

' _Bin-ah, kau sakit? Aku akan kesana. Tunggu 15 menit, ne?'_

' _Bin-ah, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Aku rindu'_

' _Bin—'_

Moon Bin menutup matanya, mengatupkan bibir dengan gigi bergemeretak. Ia tidak suka, dan tidak akan pernah menyukai kenangan yang terus memenuhi kepalanya.

 **PRAAANNGG!**

Dan Moon Bin melempar cangkir dalam genggamannya pada cermin yang menampilkan refleksinya, seolah mengejek begitu ia membuka mata. Matanya memerah, dan Moon Bin merasa muak, juga sesak yang menghimpit paru-parunya, seolah melarang tubuhnya bernapas.

Detik itu pula, Moon Bin sadar bahwa ia sudah gila.

 **0~0~0~0**

 _Karena itu adalah kau, aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Melupakanmu seperti menelan jarum-jarum tajam_

 _Membunuh secara perlahan_

 _Dalam sepi yang menyelusup_

 _Karena itu adalah kau,_

 _berapa banyak waktu yang harus kujadikan penyesalan?_

 _Musim semi yang usang menyisakan jejak basah_

 _Pada ukiran daun-daun yang kita petik di halaman_

 _ **0~0~0~0**_

"Bin-ah, kau punya kertas dan pensil?" Minggu pertama musim dingin mulai ditapaki. Moon Bin mendapati Cha Eunwoo sudah membuka mata, duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursi yang menghadap nakas. Maka, Moon Bin lekas berlari mendekat dan meraih pemuda berkulit pucat itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Moon Bin mengucap syukur berkali-kali kepada Tuhan yang ia sangka keberadaan-Nya adalah kepalsuan belakangan ini. Ia akan percaya untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya, asalkan Tuhan tetap membiarkan Eunwoo disini, disekitarnya.

Moon Bin bisa mendengar Eunwoo terkekeh di samping telinganya, lalu ada usapan di punggungnya diiringi suara Eunwoo yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bin-ah. Jangan khawatir."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali?"

"Aku sedang tidak baik hari itu. Maaf."

"Kalau kau berjanji untuk tidak tertidur lama lagi, kau akan memaafkanmu."

"eum, baiklah, aku janji."

"Akan kupegang janjimu."

Eunwoo hanya tertawa, namun tangannya balas memeluk Moon Bin yang enggan untuk menjauh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya pensil dan kertas? Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Moon Bin mengernyit sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ada. Memangnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Eunwoo mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Aku akan menulis surat."

"Surat apa? Untuk siapa?"

"Surat cinta, untukmu."

"Yak!"

 **0~0~0~0**

 _Karena itu adalah kau, berapa banyak aku harus kehilangan?_

 _Hari-hari penuh dengan hujan kelabu_

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat_

 _Bahkan untuk menemukan jejak langkahmu_

 _Karena itu adalah kau, seperti apa senyum yang harus kutunjukkan?_

 _Kepada debu-debu yang beterbangan dalam ingatan_

 _Kepada riuh tepuk tangan penonton sandiwara_

 _Kepada bayanganmu yang melemparkan senyum untuk masa lalu,_

 _Aku_

 _Masa lalumu_

 _ **0~0~0~0**_

Satu tahun sudah berlalu, Moon Bin merasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Ia mengulum senyum, lantas membawa tubuhnya yang duduk di atas kursi roda melaju, menembus lalu lalang orang-orang di lorong rumah sakit. Diam-diam Moon Bin mengucap syukur bahwa rumah sakit ini menyediakan lift, jadi ia tidak perlu bersusah payah melangkahkan kakinya yang gemetar menaiki anak-anak tangga hanya untuk menemui Eunwoo di lantai 4.

Dokternya mengatakan bahwa sendi di lututnya mengalami pendarahan, jadi ia harus mengurangi aktivitas seperti berjalan sekali pun. Moon Bin menurut saja, lagipula, jangankan berjalan, berdiri saja kakinya sudah sakit.

Eunwoo masih tinggal di rumah sakit ini, katanya agar dokter lebih mudah mengawasinya.

"Selamat pagi Eunwoo-ya."

Dan sebuah senyuman cerah menyambut Moon Bin ketika pintu terbuka. Eunwoo tengah terdiam di ambang jendela dengan mengenakan piyama biru muda dari rumah sakit ini. Moon Bin berdecak kesal.

"Ini musim dingin dan kau membiarkan jendelamu terbuka? Aku kira selama ini kau pintar."

Moon Bin mendekat dengan kursi rodanya. Ia tarik tangan Eunwoo hingga pemuda itu berdiri menjauh dari jendela dengan wajah terekuk. Moon Bin mengabaikannya, ia lebih memilih untuk menutup jendela yang sedari tadi menjadi jalan masuk hawa dingin.

"Aku sedang mencari angin."

"Mencari angin di musim dingin? Apa kau beruang kutub?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Ya, tapi kau sayang, kan?"

"Yak!"

Moon Bin tertawa senang. Ia selalu suka saat-saat menggoda Eunwoo sampai pemilik kulit putih pucat itu kesal.

-karena ia tahu bahwa itu artinya Eunwoo baik-baik saja.

Bohong jika Moon Bin tidak merasa takut. Bohong jika Moon Bin tidak merasa cemas. Bayangan Eunwoo yang tertidur sangat lama dengan bermacam alat bantu medis yang mencoba mempertahankan hidupnya selalu menjadi mimpi buruk. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Bin-ah, natal nanti, apa kau akan menemaniku disini?"

Suara Eunwoo membuat perhatian Moon Bin teralih. Ia tatap Eunwoo yang duduk di sampingnya, di atas ranjang rumuah sakit- Moon Bin berpindah tadi. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, dan Moon Bin tidak bisa menerkanya.

"Kurasa, aku akan di rumah. Seluruh keluargaku akan berkumpul. Akan sangat tidak sopan kalau aku tidak hadir."

"Tentu saja. Kau harus hadir."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Keluargamu akan mengunjungimu?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Memangnya selama ini mereka kemana? Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka."

"Mereka sanagt sibuk di siang hari. Jadi, mereka hanya mengunjungiku di malam hari."

"Oh, baiklah."

 **0~0~0~0**

 _Karena itu adalah kau, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja_

 **0~0~0~0**

Selama ini, Moon Bin yakin bahwa Eunwoo baik-baik saja. Karena ia memegang janji pemuda itu. Janji bahwa dia tidak akan tidur terlalu lama lagi. Karena ia percaya bahwa Eunwoo akan baik-baik saja, ia hanya diam di rumah sejak 3 hari sebelum natal. Karena ia percaya, bahwa Eunwoo adalah orang yang kuat.

"Pergi!"

"Kumohon pergi Bin-ah!"

Tapi Moon Bin ragu begitu matanya menangkap sosok lain dari Eunwoo. Ia tidak mengenal Eunwoo yang ini. Ia tidak mengenal Eunwoo yang meneteskan air mata begitu banyak. Ia tidak mengenal Eunwoo yang mengusirnya.

"Kenapa?" bibirnya hanya mampu mengucap kata tanya yang dijawab dengan suara isak tangis.

Ini malam natal, dan Moon Bin berniat memberi Eunwoo kejutan dengan datang tanpa memberitahu. Moon Bin bahkan menyiapkan satu buah kado untuk Eunwoo, yang kini mulai rusak karena Moon Bin mencengkramnya terlalu kuat.

Itu bukan Eunwoo.

Karena Eunwoo akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman di ambang jendela, bukan dengan raut keterkejutan berlangsung air mata dengan tubuhnya yang terduduk di lantai, berusaha bangkit begitu susah payah.

Itu bukan Eunwoo.

Karena Eunwoo akan menyambutnya dengan rajukan karena ia menggodanya, bukan dengan kata-kata pengusiran yang penuh keputusasaan.

Eunwoonya adalah orang yang kuat, bukan orang yang bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri meski bertopang pada ranjang. Eunwoonya adalah orang yang ceria, itu yang Moon Bin ingat.

"Kumohon pergi, Bin-ah."

"Jangan melihatku seperti ini."

 **0~0~0~0**

 _Karena itu adalah kau, berapa banyak kebohongan yang kau berikan?_

 _Pikiranku yang naif membelainya_

 _Menyelimutinya dengan kepercayaan_

 _Hingga ia tertidur begitu nyaman, membusuk menjadi luka_

 _ **0~0~0~0**_

' _ **Dia yatim piatu.'**_

Moon Bin ingat perkataan dokter yang biasa merawat Eunwoo tempo hari. Ketika ia hanya menemukan selembar kertas dan pensil barter milik Eunwoo di atas nakas di ruang rawat pemuda berkulit pucat itu, sehari setelah natal.

' _ **Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 4 tahun lalu, dan anak itu langsung memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya walinya, aku hanya teman dekat orang tuanya. Aku hanya bisa menyetujui keputusannya.'**_

Moon Bin merasa bersalah karena pernah membiarkan Eunwoo melewati natal sendirian, mengabaikan ajakan pemuda itu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

' _ **Aku sudah menyerah, nak. Bahkan sejak lama terhadapnya. Tapi kau datang. Aku bersyukur karena kau mau menemaninya. Aku sempat heran ketika dia memintaku membeli kosmetik. Ternyata dia ingin menyembunyikan kondisinya darimu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa.'**_

Begitu banyak kebohongan. Moon Bin tidak mengerti kenapa Eunwoo melakukannya. Kemudian, Moon Bin teringat janji yang diucapkan pemuda itu untuknya. Dan Moon Bin menyesal untuk kesalahannya dalam pemilihan kata.

"Eunwoo-ya, hai."

Moon Bin berucap dengan gemetar pada suaranya. Selalu seperti ini. Tangan kanannya meremat bunga anyelir dalam genggaman, lantas menarik napas dalam-dalam begitu mendapat teguran dari adiknya.

Aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Untuk natal selanjutnya, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi, kan? Kau sudah menemukan orang tuamu?"

"Aku membawakanmu bunga, aku harap kau suka."

"Maafkan aku."

Moon Bin menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar menahan tangis. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, lau dibukanya bersama dengan senyum di bibir.

"Aku akan hidup dengan baik. Maaf memaksamu berjanji hal yang membuatmu menderita. Maafkan aku."

"Maafkan aku yang egois karena ingin mempertahankanmu begitu lama tanpa mendengarkanmu. Maafkan aku, Eunwoo-ya."

Moon Bin tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia menangis begitu banyak. Ia juga tidak ingat kapan hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Eunwoo-ya."

Dan Moon Bin melepas isakannya di sepan pusara milik Eunwoo.

 **0~0~0~0~0**

 **Hai, Bin-ah. Selamat natal!**

 **Apa kau bersenang-senang dengan keluargamu? Aku harap begitu.**

 **Bin-ah, maafkan aku. Kurasa aku tidak bisa memegang janji itu lebih lama lagi. Aku Lelah. Maaf, ya?**

 **Aku harap kau bisa hidup dengan baik. Jangan terlalu memikirkanku.**

 **I Love You-**

 **Cha Eun Woo**

 **The End**

 **Puisi yang full version**

 _Karena itu adalah kau, aku tidak bisa melangkah_

 _Menatap pada hamparan kehampaan dan tersenyum pada kekosongan_

 _Karena itu adalah kau, aku terjebak dalam luka bernanah_

 _Bersembunyi dalam lingkaran ego dan bersandiwara pada keadaan_

 _Karena itu adalah kau,_

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk lupa dan berakhir pergi?_

 _Seperti bayang-bayang yang memudar di senja hari_

 _Seperti bintang-bintang yang menghilang di bawah sinar mentari_

 _Karena itu adalah kau_

 _Aku bahkan tidak sanggup memalingkan wajah_

 _Jadi, karena itu adalah kau_

 _Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang kembali?_

 _Karena itu adalah kau, aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Melupakanmu seperti menelan jarum-jarum tajam_

 _Membunuh secara perlahan_

 _Dalam sepi yang menyelusup_

 _Karena itu adalah kau,_

 _berapa banyak waktu yang harus kujadikan penyesalan?_

 _Musim semi yang usang menyisakan jejak basah_

 _Pada ukiran daun-daun yang kita petik di halaman_

 _Karena itu adalah kau, berapa banyak aku harus kehilangan?_

 _Hari-hari penuh dengan hujan kelabu_

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat_

 _Bahkan untuk menemukan jejak langkahmu_

 _Karena itu adalah kau, seperti apa senyum yang harus kutunjukkan?_

 _Kepada debu-debu yang beterbangan dalam ingatan_

 _Kepada riuh tepuk tangan penonton sandiwara_

 _Kepada bayanganmu yang melemparkan senyum untuk masa lalu,_

 _Aku_

 _Masa lalumu_

 _Karena itu adalah kau, berapa banyak kebohongan yang kau berikan?_

 _Pikiranku yang naif membelainya_

 _Menyelimutinya dengan kepercayaan_

 _Hingga ia tertidur begitu nyaman, membusuk menjadi luka_

 **A/N: hallloooooooooo….**

 **Gue ngilangnya lama? Oke maaf soal itu. Sekolah mulai sibuk soalnya, biasa lah, itu PLS, gue kan panitia, *elah, gue songong dikit*.**

 **Kenapa gue bikin ini fic? Lah, kan kalian yang minta gue bikin sequel :v gue mah gini orangnya, suka bikin baper anak orang. Gue tadinya mau bikin happy ending, malah udah ada seperempat alurnya. Tapi pas mau ngetik, jari gue macet, kagak mau jalan. Temen kos gue aja nyampe nyangka gue kagak waras gara-gara mau bikin cerita happy ending. Gue mah spesialis cerita baper berujung sad ending. Tapi tenang kok, gue lagi belajar bikin cerita yang happy ending. Iaya, baru belajar.**

 **BTW, pas nulis ini ff, gue nangis XD.**

 **Ya iyalah, gue ngetiknya sambal makan bakso yang sambelnya seabrek, gimana air mata gue gak bercucuran XD .**

 **AKHIR KATA, SEBAGAI PEMBACA YANG BAIK, TINGGALKAN JEJAK.**

 **Terima saran, kritikan, cacian bahkan makian atas fic ini.**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


End file.
